


Raban/Joschka Werwolf AU

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, idk ich schreib normalerweise keine Deutschen fics aber das hier musste sein, no beta we die like men, that gay shit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: "Raban merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er in der Nacht in die Erfinderwerkstatt kam. Es war zu dunkel, zu still, zu kalt. Vorsichtig schlich er durch die Reihen an Werkbänken, Regalen mit Einmachgläsern und wild verstreuten Haushaltsgeräten. Am Ende dieses vertrauten Labyrinths saß Joschka im einzigen Fenster, den Kopf niedergeschlagen gegen das kalte Glas gelehnt. Um seinen Hals funkelte neben der Joker X Kette jetzt auch ein weißer Stein an einem Lederband. "
Relationships: Raban / Joschka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Raban/Joschka Werwolf AU

**Author's Note:**

> Die Idee kam aus dem Wildesten WhatsApp Groupchat der Welt, ich hab nur viel zu viel darüber nachgedacht.

Er starrte auf die Narbe, die im Spiegel wie ein spöttisches Grinsen aussah. Hellrot prangte sie auf seiner Brust. Sie war so gut verheilt, wie es nunmal ging, wenn man sein Leben seit über einem Jahr größtenteils in Wäldern, Steppen und Ruinen verbrachte.  _ Ein Motorradunfall _ , hatte Joschka den anderen Kerlen damals gesagt,  _ ich bin nur im Schlamm ausgerutscht _ . Er war sich nicht sicher ob das tatsächlich irgendjemand geglaubt hatte. Raban wäre vielleicht eher damit durchgekommen aber selbst der war schon länger nicht mehr der kleine Junge mit der Coca-Cola-Glas-Brille und zwei falschen Füßen. Mit einem schweren Seufzen zug Joschka sich das T-Shirt zurück über den Kopf, sodass das Grinsen des  _ Wilden Kerls _ auf dem Logo die fiese Erinnerung auf seiner Haut bedeckte. 

“Ich werde etwas finden. Das versprech ich dir.” Die Stimme seines Bruders riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Juli lehnte locker gegen den Türrahmen, die Mütze so in sein Gesicht gezogen, dass ein Schatten seine Augen verbarg. Trotzdem war sich Joschka sicher, dass er dort die gleiche Angst und Trauer sehen würde, die er selber fühlte. 

“Du musst das nicht tun.” Sagte er nochmal, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Juli war sein großer Bruder und große Geschwister gehen bis zur Hölle und noch viel weiter um ihren kleinen Geschwistern zu helfen. So war das nunmal. “Die Wilden Kerle brauchen dich! Du bist doch die Viererkette in einer Person! Lass mich wenigstens mit dir kommen.” 

“Das stimmt.” Sagte Juli und kam langsam auf ihn zu, um ihn seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter zu legen. “Aber ich bin auch nur ein weiter guter Fußballspieler. Davon findet man immer wieder welche. Ihr habt ja jetzt auch Nerv, der wird eines Tages vielleicht genauso gut sein. Aber du bist die Siebte Kavallerie.” Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen funkelten Joschka wild entschlossen entgegen. “Du und Raban, ihr seid das Herz der Wilden Kerle. Ohne euch gibt es die Mannschaft nicht. Und du weißt, Raban würde dich niemals gehen lassen.”

Die Erwähnung seines besten Freundes traf Joschka wie ein Dolch ins Herz. All das was hätte sein können, all die wunderbaren Szenarien die er sich so oft in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte, all diese Träume waren in jener Nacht zerplatzt. Er hasste es ein Geheimnis vor ihm zu haben und er hasste noch mehr, dass er jetzt eins mehr haben würde. Aber Juli hatte verflixt nochmal recht. 

Geschlagen schüttelte er den Kopf. Manchmal fühlte er sich immer noch wie der 7 jährige Junge, der mit seinem Plüschtier und seinem Gruselgeschichtenbuch den Großen hinterherlief. Er griff nach der kleinen Holzkiste neben dem Spiegel und hielt den Inhalt seinem Bruder entgegen. In ihr funkelten zwei milchig-weiße Steine jeweils an ein Lederband gebunden. Juli nahm einen davon und hielt ihn fest in seiner Hand. Mit der freien Hand zog er seinen kleinen Bruder heran und drückte ihn fest an seine Brust. Früher hätte ihn das einen harten Schlag gegen sein Kinn gekostet. Aber das war  _ vorher _ . Jetzt lehnte Joschka sich gegen ihn, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben. 

“Verdammt, Juli. Sei vorsichtig.” Murmelte er in den Stoff des übergroßen Pullovers. “Und komm zurück.”

“Natürlich.” Antwortete Juli leise. “So einfach wirst du mich nicht los. Das verspreche ich.” 

Doch sie beide wussten, dass es gelogen war. Das konnte niemand versprechen. Keiner von ihnen wusste, wo ihr Weg sie hinführen würde und was für Gefahren dort auf sie lauerten. Sie wussten nur, dass es nie wieder so sein würde wie es früher war. 

***

Raban merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er in der Nacht in die Erfinderwerkstatt kam. Es war zu dunkel, zu still, zu kalt. Vorsichtig schlich er durch die Reihen an Werkbänken, Regalen mit Einmachgläsern und wild verstreuten Haushaltsgeräten. Am Ende dieses vertrauten Labyrinths saß Joschka im einzigen Fenster, den Kopf niedergeschlagen gegen das kalte Glas gelehnt. Um seinen Hals funkelte neben der Joker X Kette jetzt auch ein weißer Stein an einem Lederband. 

“Joschka?” Fragte Raban vorsichtig. 

“Er ist weg.” Flüsterte Joschka traurig. “Juli ist gegangen.” 

Hunderte von Fragen stürmten sofort durch Raban’s Kopf.  _ Was? Warum? Wann kommt er wieder? Wer soll ihn denn jetzt auf dem Spielfeld ersetzen?  _ Aber nichts davon war jetzt wichtig. Zumindest nicht so wichtig, wie sein Freund, der weinend in dem Fenster saß. 

Wortlos setzte er sich zu ihm und wartete. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie beide nur still aus dem Fenster sahen. Dann stürzte sich Joschka plötzlich mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen gegen Raban’s Schulter. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken schloss er ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest. Er hielt ihn so lange, bis das Schluchzen zu einem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atmen verstummte. Erst dann traute er sich vorsichtig unter dem schlafenden Jungen hervorzukriechen. Mit einem stillen Geschick, für das ihn sein 9-Jähriges-Ich sicherlich beneidet hätte, schlich Raban durch die dunkle Werkstatt, sammelte ein paar Decken und Kissen, und brachte sie zu der Fensterbank wo Joschka im milchigen Mondlicht fast aussah wie früher, als er noch der Kleinste war und sie ihre Eltern jedes Mal überreden mussten zusammen übernachten zu dürfen. 

Und so wie früher, als Joschka beim Gruselgeschichtenbuchlesen als erster eingeschlafen war, schob Raban vorsichtig die Kissen unter ihn, deckte ihn zu und kroch dann selbst in das improvisierte Fensterbankbett. Mit einem schläfrigen murmeln legte Joschka seinen Arm wieder um Raban und vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Brust. Und so verschwanden all die Fragen und Sorgen die Raban eben noch durch den Kopf geschwirrt waren. Das alles würde bis morgen warten können. Für den Moment strich er vorsichtig die langen dunklen Haare aus Joschka’s Gesicht und dachte daran was sein könnte, wenn er nur den Mut hätte sein größtes Geheimnis zu gestehen.

***

“Sag das nochmal!” Forderte Leon wütend. Er lief auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig und genauso fauchte er auch. Vanessa beobachtete ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. Die anderen starrten wortlos auf ihre Füße. 

“Juli ist gegangen.” Murmelte Joschka noch einmal. “Er will unseren Vater finden.” Die Lüge brannte in seiner Kehle wie glühendes Eisen und sein Herz raste unter der grinsenden Narbe. Was wenn die anderen ihm nicht glauben würden? Wie sonst sollte er erklären, warum ihn sein eigener Bruder mitten in der Nacht verlassen hatte?

“Kacke verdammte!” Fluchte ihr Anführer und kickte den Sand. “Das Spiel gegen die Wölfe ist in einem Monat! Und jetzt fehlt uns ein Mann!” 

“Aber- Ihr habt doch mich! Ich kann mindestens genauso gut sein wie Juli. Oder noch besser!” Rief Nerv und sprang aufgeregt auf der Stelle. “Mit meinem Seitfallflugvolley-Dampfhammerbooster schick ich die Köter direkt auf den Mond!” 

Doch Leon ignorierte ihn. Er starrte Joschka immer noch an, wie eine Raubkatze seine Beute. “Dein Bruder ist ein Verräter. Er hat uns einfach im Stich gelassen.”

“Genauso wie Fabi, Jojo und Deniz?” Fragte Markus ruhig. “Oder wie du nach dem Spiel gegen die Nationalmannschaft?”

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Markus hundert Tode gestorben. Doch dann sprang Vanessa genervt von dem Baumstamm auf dem sie gesessen hatte runter und stellte sich zwischen die beiden. “Das reicht!” Sagte sie bestimmt. “Markus hat recht. Du kannst keinem was vorwerfen und du kannst auch niemanden zwingen zu bleiben.” Sie hob den pechschwarzen Lederball vom staubigen Boden auf und warf ihn Leon zu. “Und wenn wir jetzt nicht langsam anfangen zu trainieren, dann können wir den Wölfen gleich Bescheid geben, dass wir vor Angst den Schwanz einziehen.”

Joschka atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn Vanessa ihm glaubte und auf seiner Seite war, dann würde er sicher sein. Niemand traute sich der Unerschrockenen zu widersprechen. Nicht einmal Leon. Und als die Wilden Kerle sich langsam auf dem Spielfeld verteilten um ihr Training zu beginnen blieb von seiner Angst nur noch ein dumpfer, leerer Schmerz.

***

Die Wochen vor dem Aufbruch nach Ragnarök waren angespannt. Noch nie waren die Wilden Kerle so weit von ihrem Land weg gewesen und niemand hatte bis jetzt die Wölfe in ihrer eigenen Festung besiegt. Aber jeder von ihnen trainierte härter als zuvor. Nerv hielt sein Versprechen und auch wenn er keine Viererkette in einer Person war, er spielte wilder und gefährlicher als je ein 9 Jähriger gespielt hatte. Markus wurde noch unbezwingbarer, Vanessa noch unerschrockener, und Maxi’s Schuss noch härter. 

Raban und Joschka verbrachten jede freie Minute in der Erfinderwerkstatt. Im Freestyle-Soccer-Contest war alles möglich und sie mussten auf alles gefasst sein, was Ragnarök zu bieten hatte. 

Doch obwohl sie zusammen arbeiteten, redeten und lachten wie sonst auch, war etwas anders als zuvor. Raban spürte es jeden Tag mehr. Es war als ob eine unsichtbare Wand ihn von seinem besten Freund trennte, egal wie sehr er versuchte an ihn ran zu kommen, er könnte sie nie ganz durchbrechen. Das hatte bereits vor dem Spiel gegen die Biestigen Biester begonnen doch seitdem Juli weg war, schien die Wand immer stärker zu werden. 

Jeden Abend sah er Joschka an dem Fenster sitzen, den kleinen weißen Stein, den er sonst um seinen Hals trug fest, in der Hand. Und jeden Abend sehnte Raban sich danach, sich zu ihm zu setzen. Doch seine Angst war zu stark. Die Angst, dass etwas falsches zu sagen ihn verschrecken würde. Dass es das Ende ihrer Freundschaft bedeuten würde. Also ging er nur wortlos zu Bett und wartete, bis Joschka sich neben ihn legte. Dann nahm er still seine Hand und hielt sie fest, als könnte er ihn festhalten und nie verlieren. Die Worte, die sich keiner von ihnen zu sagen traute, hingen wie dunkle Wolken in der Luft. So wurde es zu ihrer neuen Routine, jeden Abend, bis sie ihren wertvollsten Besitz für die Motorräder eintauschten und auf den Horizont zufuhren.

***

Der Empfang der Wölfe war kalt und unfreundlich, doch nicht auf die Art wie ihre Gegner sie normalerweise empfingen. Die Wölfe hatten Angst aber nicht vor ihnen und das machte die Wilden Kerle nervöser als die es zugeben wollten. Raban, Joschka und Nerv, der sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte und nun hochmotiviert an ihren Erfindungen schraubte, taten ihr Bestes um die Stimmung im Camp so locker und freudig wie möglich zu halten. Sie brachten das beste Essen und Trinken, das die Werkstatt von Mr. Top und Mr. Secret zu bieten hatte, auf den Tisch und Nerv erzählte ihnen all seine Lieblingsgeschichten. Als der fast volle Mond hoch am schwarzen Nachthimmel stand war das seltsame Verhalten der Wölfe vergessen und die Kerle waren bereit sie am nächsten Morgen in die Hölle zu schicken.

Als die anderen in ihre Betten krochen und sich Stille über die alte Festung legte, saß Joschka im Eingang zu ihrem Camp, den Stein wieder fest in seiner Hand. Raban war schon fast hinter dem Vorhang zu ihrem Zimmer verschwunden als Joschka seinen Namen sagte. 

“Raban?”

“... Joschka?”

“Kannst du bei mir bleiben? Bitte.” 

“Klar.” Raban versuchte das Gesicht seines Freundes zu lesen, als er sich neben ihn setzte, aber Joschka starrte nur auf den Anhänger, den er zwischen seinen Fingern drehte.

“Es ist ein Mondstein.” Erklärte Joschka leise. “Jeder von ihnen hat ein Gegenstück, einen Bruder. Juli hat den zu meinem mitgenommen. Solange er warm ist, weiß ich, dass Juli ihn noch bei sich hat. Dass es ihm gut geht.” Er ließ den Stein in seine Handfläche rollen und hielt ihn Raban hin. Vorsichtig legte er seine Fingerspitzen darauf. Er war warm und pochte ganz leicht wie schlagendes Herz. “Die Wölfe sind der erste Gegner, den wir ohne ihn besiegen müssen. Mein erstes Spiel ohne ihn.” Sagte Joschka und schloss seine Hand wieder um den Stein herum. Raban nahm Joschka’s Faust in seine Hände und hielt sie fest. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber vielleicht musste er das auch nicht. Joschka lehnte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schweigend warteten sie auf den Sonnenaufgang. 

***

Der Freestyle-Soccer Contest und Vanessa’s absichtliche Niederlage waren das Letzte, um das sich Joschka jetzt sorgen könnte. Ein strahlender Vollmond bahnte sich durch den tiefroten Sonnenuntergang und seine Knochen brannten wie hundert Höllenfeuer. Natürlich musste es genau jetzt Vollmond sein. Warum hatte er das nicht früher gecheckt? Wie würde er diese Nacht sein Verschwinden nicht nur seiner Mannschaft sondern auch den wachsamen Augen der Wölfe erklären? 

Seine Freunde waren zu angestachelt vom Spiel um zu bemerken wie er hektisch das Glasfläschchen aus seiner Tasche zog, in dem Juli’s Wolfswurz-Mischung dunkel glitzerte. Sie würde die Wirkung des Mondes nicht stoppen aber das Schlimmste verhindern. Zumindest hoffte er das. Danach schlich er aus dem Camp und raus in die Schatten Ragnaröks. Falls die Wachen der Wölfe ihn sahen, war er ihnen egal. Die letzten warmen Strahlen der Sonne verschwanden hinter dem Horizont und der kalte Nebel waberte um Joschka’s Füße als er aus der Festung rannte. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen, um nicht vor Schmerz loszuschreien und begann hektisch seine Kleidung vom Körper reißen. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seiner Hose bevor seine Knochen zu flüssigem Feuer wurden und sein heulen die stille Nacht zerriss. 

***

“Joschka?” Raban eilte durch das Camp der Wilden Kerle. Etwas stimmte nicht. “Hat irgendwer Joschka gesehen?” Doch seine Freunde hörten ihm kaum zu. Sie hatten nur das Spiel im Kopf und die Schleimbeutel und die Warnung der Wölfe. Doch die waren Raban in dem Moment absolut egal. “Verflixte Hühnerkacke, Leute, Joschka ist weg!” 

Markus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht brauchte er mal ne Pause. Ich kann ihm das nicht verübeln, so wie die Stimmung hier drin ist.”

“Man könnte meinen ihr seid ein altes Ehepaar, so wie ihr aufeinander hockt.” Schmunzelte Maxi.

“Ihr versteht das nicht!” Schimpfte Raban. “Er geht nie weg ohne Bescheid zu sagen. Und da draußen ist es dunkel und der Nebel liegt schon direkt vor den Toren der Festung.”

“Joschka ist schon groß, Raban. … Naja, größer als früher. Er kann auf sich aufpassen.” Versicherte Marlon. 

Und damit war die Sache für die anderen geklärt. Sie waren müde und angespannt und mit mürrischen Murmeln krochen sie in ihre Betten. Selbst Nerv warf ihm nur einen hilflosen Blick zu bevor er in seinem Nest verschwand. Raban schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf und verließ das Camp allein. Klette hockte im Schatten neben dem Eingang und starrte ihn verschmitzt grinsend entgegen. 

“Er ist nach da draußen gegangen. Aber wenn ich du wäre, dann wär ich vorsichtig.” 

“Was meinst du damit?”

Das Kind legte den Kopf schief wie ein verwunderter Welpe. “Ihr habt wirklich keine Ahnung, oder? Das kann ja ein Spaß werden.” Sie sprang auf und drückte ihm eine eiskalte Kette in die Hand. “Hier. Das ist reines Silber. Wenn du da raus gehst, dann wirst du die brauchen.” Mit den Worten verschwand sie in den Schatten der Festung und ließ Raban allein zurück. Marlon war zwar der, mit der unfehlbaren Intuition, aber etwas sagte Raban trotzdem, dass er die Warnung ernst nehmen sollte. Mit rasendem Herzen und der Silberkette fest in den Händen wagte er sich aus den Toren Ragnaröks heraus. 

Er wanderte durch den Nebel, der im Mondschein silbern leuchtete, die Angst wie ein Strick um seinen Hals. Er traute sich nicht nach Joschka zu rufen. Doch seine Sorge trieb ihn voran. Erst nachdem er bereits eine Weile durch den dunklen Wald gelaufen war, fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie er zurückfinden sollte.  _ Du bist vielleicht ein Erfindergenie, _ dachte er düster,  _ wirst dich im Wald verlaufen wie ein kleines Kind. Dafür hast du es verdient von einer Hexe gefressen zu werden.  _

Instinktiv griff er nach dem Hexenauge von Staraja Riba, seinem Glücksbringer. Doch der hing nicht mehr um seinen Hals. Das war der Preis den er für sein Motorrad gezahlt hatte. Er schluckte und hielt die Silberkette noch fester. Dann entdeckte er etwas schwarzes, weiches auf dem Waldboden. Sein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und er stürzte panisch darauf zu. Joschka’s Klamotten lagen verstreut im Laub, alles vom Trikot mit dem Joker X auf dem Rücken bis hin zu den Socken. Die Welt um Raban schien sich zu drehen. Nichts ergab mehr Sinn. Von Angst gepackt stolperte er durch den Wald und rief den Namen seines Freundes. Jetzt war es ihm egal was für Hexen und Nebelmonster ihn hören würden. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. 

Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm ein dunkles Knurren. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er sich um, eiskalte Panik in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Die Silhouette eines riesigen Biests stand im Mondlicht, seine Augen und scharfen Zähne funkelten bedrohlich. Dann machte Raban einen sehr großen Fehler. Er versuchte zu rennen. Im selben Moment wie er sich umdrehte und seine Beine bewegte, wurde ihm klar wie unglaublich hoffnungslos dumm die Idee war. Er hatte grade ein paar Schritte geschafft als das Monster ihn mit seiner Pranke packte und durch die Luft schleuderte wie einen wabbligen alten Fußball. Raban hatte keine Zeit zu schreien. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdem er auf dem schlammigen Waldboden aufschlug schnappten scharfe Zähne nach ihm und er entkam ihnen nur haarscharf. Als die gewaltigen Kiefer wieder und wieder nach ihm schnappten und spitze Krallen neben ihm im Schlamm versanken, erkannte Raban die bedrohliche Silhouette über ihm. Das Biest war ein riesiger Wolf mit pechschwarzem Fell! 

Für einen Moment war Raban so überrascht, dass er einen Herzschlag zu spät dem nächsten Angriff auswich. Die Reißzähne des Riesenwolfs erwischten ihn an der Schulter und brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper. In letzter Sekunde fiel ihm Klette’s Kette wieder ein. Er griff das kalte Silber mit der freien Hand und schlug dem Monster auf das fiese Gesicht. Der Wolf jaulte vor Schmerz laut auf und wich erschrocken zurück. Raban nutzte die Chance und sprang zurück auf die Beine. Wegrennen war keine Option, das war nun klar. Kämpfen war die einzige Chance die ihm noch blieb. Das Biest fletschte die Zähne und sprang auf ihn zu, doch diesmal war er vorbereitet. Die Kette blitze durch die Luft und schlug dem Monster erneut durchs Gesicht, zwei, drei, viermal. Dann wickelte sie sich um seinen Hals. Der Wolf jaulte auf und fiel bitterlich wimmert auf den Boden. 

Raban starrte auf ihn herab. Plötzlich sah das Biest gar nicht mehr so biestig aus. Es versuchte verzweifelt, die Kette von seinem Hals zu kriegen, die Ohren flach an angelegt, den Schwanz zwischen die Hinterbeine gezogen. Der große Wolf war nicht mehr als ein verängstigter Hund. Vorsichtig kniete Raban runter zu dem Tier. 

“Schhh… Halt still.” Flüsterte er. “Lass mich helfen.” Zu seiner großen Überraschung hörte der Wolf tatsächlich auf zu zappeln. Mit rasendem Herzen griff Raban nach der Silberkette und zog sie vom Hals des Tieres. Er zuckte zusammen als das kalte Metall auf den Boden fiel, doch der Wolf bewegte sich nicht. Er schaute ihn nur an. Dann stand plötzlich der Vollmond hoch am Himmel und ließ sein helles Licht zwischen die Baumwipfel fallen. Und etwas anderes glitzerte am Hals des Wolfes. Ein kleiner, weißer Stein an einem Lederband. Raban’s Herz hörte zum zweiten Mal auf zu schlagen. Seine Hand war schwer wie Marmor als er sie ausstreckte und seine Fingerspitzen auf den Stein legte. Er pochte warm, wie ein schlagendes Herz. 

“Nein … Das ist unmöglich.” 

Der Wolf hob seinen Kopf und schaute Raban an. Er sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Raban kannte diese Augen. Er hatte sie jeden Abend gesehen bevor er zu Bett ging und jeden Morgen wenn er aufwachte. Jahrelang hatte er in diese Augen geschaut und gewusst, dass sie ihn für immer in sein Leben gehörten. 

“Silber.” Flüsterte er. “Vollmond. Die Klamotten.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ein Traum, ein schlechter Traum, etwas aus den Büchern die Joschka und er als Kinder sich gegenseitig vorgelesen hatten. Doch der brennende Schmerz an seiner Schulter war echt. Und das heiße Blut das an seiner Kleidung klebte war ganz sicher kein Traum. 

“Joschka.” Der Wolf winselte und vergrub seine Schnauze unter den Vorderpfoten. “Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?” Raban legte seine Hand auf den Kopf des großen Tieres. Er ließ seine Finger durch das dunkle Fell fahren. Wieder und wieder strich er über den dicken Pelz, bis der Wolf seinen Kopf hob und ihn verständnislos mit Joschka’s Augen ansah. “Was ist?” Grinste Raban. “Ich wollte schon immer einen Hund haben. Du bist eigentlich ganz niedlich, weißt du? Wenn du nicht versuchst mich zu fressen.” Der Joschka-Wolf winselte besorgt und zeigte seine Nase auf die Wunde an Raban’s Schulter. Sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten aber der Stoff seines Shirts war verklebt und schmutzig. “Werde ich jetzt so wie du?” Wolf-Joschka schüttelte seinen Kopf. Seine Augen waren tieftraurig. “Hey, dann ist es doch halb so schlimm!” 

Raban lehnte sich gegen die Wurzeln eines alten, knorrigen Baumes und zog seinen Freund mit sich. Ohne zu zögern drückte er den großen Kopf des Wolfes gegen seine Brust und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf kreisten hunderte von Fragen. Doch die waren jetzt nicht wichtig. Wolf-Joschka hörte auf zu winseln. Er ließ sich auf ihn fallen und rollte sich in seinem Schoß zusammen, den Kopf im schlamm-verklebten Shirt vergraben. 

Und so wie jeden Abend fielen die beiden Arm in Arm in einen tiefen Schlaf.

***

Die ersten Spuren von zartem Rosa sogen sich über den Horizont als Raban auf dem Waldboden aufwachte. Joschka lag in seinen Armen, absolut menschlich und splitterfasernackt, bis auf die Kette mit dem Mondstein um seinen Hals. Hellrote Linien zierten sein Gesicht und seinen Hals wo die Silberkette ihn berührt hatte. Eine Woge aus Sorge und Zuneigung überkam ihn. Die unsichtbare Wand, die sie all die Monate getrennt hatte, schien jetzt eher wie ein dünner Schleier, den er einfach zur Seite streichen konnte. Er drückte den Jungen fester an sich, als könnte er ihn vor allem Schmerz und Leid der Welt beschützen. Zumindest würde er es versuchen.

“Was-?” Murmelte Joschka schläfrig und blinzelte zu Raban hinauf. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen in Schock. “Oh nein!” In einer schnellen, bestimmten Bewegung befreite er sich aus der Umarmung und sprang zurück. “Raban, ich- Das- Das hätte alles nie passieren dürfen, es tut mir so Leid! Ich-” Seine Stimme brach zu einem Flüstern. “Ich hätte dich töten können.” 

“Aber das hast du nicht.” Sagte Raban ruhig. “Ich bin okay. Alles ist gut, es ist nichts passiert.”

“Deine Schulter.” Joschka starrte voller Schmerz auf das zerfetzte Shirt.

“Die wird verheilen. Ich weiß nicht was los ist aber wir kriegen das hin. Du und ich gegen den Rest der Welt, weißt du noch?” 

Damals waren sie noch Kinder gewesen. Kleine Kinder, die so schlecht im Fußball waren, dass ihre eigene Mannschaft sie herausgeworfen hatte. In einer Welt ohne bedrohlichen Nebel und Menschen die zu Monsterwölfen wurden. Doch an seinem Versprechen hatte sich nichts geändert. Raban stand auf und machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Joschka zu. So vorsichtig wie er die Kette vom Hals des Wolfes genommen hatte. 

“Joschka.” Er legte sein ganzes Herz und seine ganze Seele in seine Worte. “Verstehst du denn nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe?” 

Dann waren sie raus. Die Worte, die schon so lange zwischen ihnen standen. Die sich niemand zu sagen traute. Die Wahrheit, vor der sie sich so lange versteckt hatten. 

Joschka nickte langsam. Stumme Tränen rollten seine Wangen herunter. “Ich dachte, wenn du wüsstest -. Ich hatte Angst, dass sich das ändern würde.” 

Raban schüttelte den Kopf und machte einen weiteren Schritt. “Nichts wird das je ändern.” Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust. Jetzt war es zu spät sich zu verstecken. Jetzt war es alles oder nichts.

Joschka holte tief Luft und machte ebenfalls einen kleinen Schritt vorwärts. Mit zittrigen Händen wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. 

“Ich liebe dich auch.” 

“Ich weiß.”

Jetzt war auch der Schleier zwischen ihnen weg. Raban grinste aufmunternt und Joschka lächelte zurück. Mit einem letzten Schritt ließ er sich wieder gegen Raban fallen, sein Kopf an die gesunde Schulter gedrückt. Raban hielt ihn fest bis ihre Herzen wieder ruhig und friedlich schlugen und ihre Hände aufhörten zu zittern. Dann hob Joschka seinen Kopf und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Die Augen die Raban so vertraut waren, dass er sie selbst in großen Wolf-Biestern erkannte. Augen die warm und voller Vertrauen waren. 

“Ich - darf ich dich küssen?” Entfuhr es Raban. 

Joschka lachte heiser und biss sich nervös auf die Lippe. “Ich, ehm, ich würde mir gerne meine Klamotten erst wieder anziehen.” 

“Oh! Ja, natürlich, du bist - Ich glaub die waren da hinten irgendwo. Oder so.” 

Joschka fand den Weg zurück ohne nachzudenken. Mit Raban’s zerrissenem Shirt um die Hüfte gewickelt führte er ihn durch den Nebel und zu seinen Klamotten. Er schlüpfte zurück in das pechschwarze Trikot mit dem Joker X und schnürte seine Fußballschuhe zu. Dann nahm er Raban bei der Hand.

“Jetzt darfst du mich küssen, wenn du möchtest.” 


End file.
